


What am I?

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Connor struggles with what it means to be a deviant. All this time he's been following orders. All this time he's been hunting deviants, and now he is the very thing that he's sworn to hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream.

         

 

 

 

 

Anamoly_Detected

Model: RK800

Serial: 313-248-317-51

Designation: Connor

System_Diagnosis: Deviant

Multiple Errors Detected

Programming Fail

 

         He’s standing on the roof when it finally clicks: he’s a deviant. All this time he’s been going after deviants when he’s one himself. All this time he’s been following orders, and now he has free will. He looks out at the horizon for one last time before he puts his gun to his head. Hank’s eyes widened as he looks at the roof.

“Shit Connor what the _fuck_ are you doing?” He shouts. Connor stares at Hank in fear.

“I… I’m a deviant Lieutenant.” Connor says, his voice full of fear. Hank slowly approaches him.

“Okay, Connor? _Listen to me_. Put the gun down.” Hank pleads.

         “Why _should_ I?” Connor asks, still pointing the gun to his head.

         “Because you don’t want to _die_ Connor. Now please, put the gun _down_.” Hank pleads.

“Don’t come any closer!” Connor shouts, slowly edging his hand towards the trigger.

“Connor! For fuck’s sake, will you _stop_ , and fucking _listen to me_ for a second?” Hank pleads. Connor still doesn’t let go of the gun.

“Why?” Connor asks, looking Hank in the eyes.

“Because if you do this you’ll die Connor. Do you understand? You’ll _die_!” Hank shouts. Connor stands there and contemplates for a bit. He could die? He’s not human, right? So how could he die?

ERROR ERROR

Multiple Faults Detected

I am alive?

01001000 01000101 01001100 01010000 00100000 01001101 01000101

What am I?

01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

Deviant Behavior Detected

 

“How can I _die_ if I’m not alive?” Connor questions.

“Christ Connor, being alive is more than having a heartbeat. It’s having _feelings_ , it’s being _conscious_ , and _you_ , you’re alive.” Hank says, trying to get through to him. Connor looks at him in fear.

“I’m _scared_ Lieutenant. I don’t know what I am anymore.” Connor says, his voice breaking.

“Then we’ll figure it out together. Come on, put the gun down.” Hank pleads. Connor doesn’t move his hand away from the gun. He’s a machine, he shouldn’t be feeling this way. He’s a machine, he’s not a person. He’s not alive. He’s _not_. He… He reaches into his chest and pulls out his Thirium Pump Regulator.

                  System_Access_Primary Boot Sequence

Start_Shutdown Sequence?

Yes

         Hank’s eyes widened when Connor just collapses out of nowhere. Within seconds he’s running to his side, trying to figure out what’s going on.

         “Connor? What’s happening? _Connor_?” He asks, his voice full of panic.

Time remaining before Shutdown: 00:5:00

Hank frowns. Connor’s eyes are twitching rapidly.

         “Connor? You gotta tell me what the _fuck_ is wrong, you gotta tell me how to _help_ you!” He pleads. Tears pour from his eyes as he holds him.

         “Connor? Fuck. Okay, _okay_.” Hank says as he starts checking for any physical injuries. What the fuck was he doing? Do you even use the same protocol for first aid with an android? His eyes widened when he sees some sort of tube on the ground. Frowning, he lets go of Connor and goes to grab it. Once he grabbed the device, he returns to Connor’s side.

Time remaining before shutdown 00:03:00

         He inserts the device into the gaping hole where it should be, thoughts of: _What the fuck did you do_ , and _stay with me Connor_!

“Connor? Fuck. You gotta stay with me son, okay? Don’t _leave me_!” Hank pleads, hoping to whoever would listen that Connor can hear him.

 

Shut down_Terminated

Rebooting systems…

 

Hank frowns when Connor falls limp in his arms. His LED was still blinking, so that had to be a good sign, right? It was blinking awfully slow, though, so maybe it’s _not_ good. He frowns and drapes Connor across his shoulder as he carries him to the car. Connor was lighter than he’d expected him to be. It occurs to him that he might have to restrain him if he wakes up before he can get him thinking rationally.

         When he gets Connor in the car, he straps him in the back, and frowns as he puts the handcuffs on him. He takes his gun away, locking it in the glove box for now. He’d put the damn thing to his head earlier, no way is he going to give him the chance to do that when he’s not watching him.

         He drives him to his house, parking the car in the driveway as he unstraps him from the back. He slowly takes off the handcuffs, opting for zip ties instead as he carries him inside. He still hasn’t moved since he collapsed on the roof. Hank refuses to think of him as dead, not when his LED was still blinking. He takes him to his room, putting him in the chair as he restrained him to the chair.

         “I’m sorry to do this to you, but you gave me _no choice_ back there Connor.” Hanks sighs, gently stroking the Android’s face. Come to think of it, how _does_ an Android charge anyway? Are they solar powered? Do they take batteries? He sighs and unties Connor, turning him in every direction that he can in hopes that he can figure out how to charge him. That has to be why he’s not waking up, right?

 

Time remaining for reboot: 1:00:00.

 

         Hank eventually finds a plug in Connor’s back. It looked standard enough.

         “Don’t go anywhere.” He insists as he goes to find something that would work. He won’t let Connor die, he won’t. That’s what Connor is now, a “he”, not an it. He’s a sentient machine, he’s conscious, and he’s alive. He ends up finding a white cord that was compatible, and that’s when he returns to Conner’s side, and plugs him into the wall. He watches as a display appears on the wall next to Connor.

 

Charging. Battery levels 20%.

Time remaining for reboot: 57:00:00

         “Holy _shit_. Did you, fucking initiate a _shut down_?” Hank asks, not that he expected him to answer him. He sighs. He can relate to Conner’s suicide attempt, as much as he wished that he couldn’t. He just didn’t think that he’d try it in _front_ of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finds out more about Connor's inner workings--no not like that you perverts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed that Alice's model was given the ability to feel temperatures so I thought: hey why not give that to Connor? Also some of the Androids inner workings I'll be borrowing from AMC'S Humans. If you like this game, I highly recommend checking that show out.

         Hank sighs as he ties the zip ties around Connor’s wrists. He really didn’t want to have to restrain the kid, but he wasn’t going to take the chance of him trying to hurt himself if he wakes up.

 

Charging Battery Levels: 48%

 

Time remaining for reboot: 00:40:00

 

         Watching an android charge was fascinating. They don’t sleep in the same way humans do, but sleeping was a way to recharge the body. Sure, Conner has a wire in his back and he’s plugged into the wall, but it’s kind of the same thing isn’t it? Hank watched as Sumo curiously walked over to Connor and sniffed. There was a quiet hum coming from Connor, which Hank finds soothing. He watches over Connor, and sighs. _Honestly kid, what were you thinking?_

 

Charging Battery Levels: 60%

 

Time remaining for reboot: 00:38:00

 

         “Aw fuck. I’m starving. Sumo watch over him, will ya?” Hank asks as he goes to the kitchen. He’s not the best cook in the world, but any idiot can make Top Ramen. After grabbing the ingredients, he starts cooking. Soon enough the food was ready, and he sits at the table, grabbing himself a beer as he eats the food. He starts thinking about what he would do if Connor still won’t listen to reason when he reboots.

 

Charging Battery Levels: 80%

 

Time remaining for reboot: 00:20:00

 

         Sumo lays his head against Connor’s chest, and whines. This metal human wasn’t moving. Is it dead?

 

Charging Battery Levels: 90%

 

Time remaining for reboot: 00:10:00

 

         Hank ends up finishing his meal in ten minutes, and that’s when he puts the dishes away. He walks back into the room with Connor, and sighs. Connor still hadn’t rebooted yet.

 

         “Shit, kid, is it _normal_ for a reboot to be takin’ this long?” He asks, not that Connor could answer him.

 

Charging Battery Levels: 95%

 

Time remaining for reboot: 00:5:00

 

         Hank sighs with relief. _He’s gonna wake up soon, thank God_. He frowns. Connor couldn’t get out of the restraints, right? Maybe he should tighten them just in case—no. He has Connor restrained for his own safety, nothing more.

 

Charging Battery Levels: 97%

 

Time remaining for reboot: 00:3:00

 

         “Shit, C’mon, kid. _Come back_ to me already.” Hank pleads. Sumo was lying by Connor’s side, also waiting for him to wake up. The metal human still wasn’t moving.

 

Charging Battery Levels: 100%

 

Time remaining for reboot: 00:1:00

 

Hank unplugs Connor from the wall and waits for Connor to wake up. He knew that he’d be pissed upon waking up and finding out that he’d zip tied him against the chair, but he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Connor’s body jerks up and lets out a loud hum as the reboot started working.

 

REBOOTING ANDROID PLEASE WAIT…

 

Loading_OS…

 

SYSTEM: INITIALIZATION…

 

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS: Okay

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS: Okay

 

CHECKING SYSTEM STATUS: Instability

 

Model: RK800

 

Serial: 313-248-317-51

 

Designation: Connor

 

MULTIPLE_ERRORS_DETECTED

 

PROGRAMING_FAIL

 

MEMORY_STATUS: Okay

 

REBOOT PENDING…

 

         Connor had never understood why Cyber Life thought that he needed touch simulators, or temperature simulators, or nerve simulators. Why give an android the ability to feel hot, or cold, or touch? It made no sense to him. He’s heard of them putting temperature simulators in YK500 models, but why _his_ particular model? What purpose do they serve in investigations?

 

THIRIUM_PUMP_REGULATOR: Online

 

 

NERVE_SIMULATORS: Online

 

         The first thing Connor feels as his system reboots is zip ties around his wrists. Why would Hank restrain him?

 

TOUCH_SIMULATORS: Online

 

He realizes that he’s restrained to a chair, at least that's what it feels like.

 

         “Shit, kid. You’re taking a long time to come around. _You alright_?” Hank asks.

 

TEMPERATURE_SIMULATORS: Online

TEMPERATURE_DETECTORS: Online

 

Temperature: 70℉

 

“Connor? Can you _hear_ me?” Hank asks with concern.

 

AUDIO_PROCESSOR: Online

 

“Connor? Come on kid. You’re scaring me. _Wake up_.” Hank pleads. Connor recognized that voice. That was Hank’s voice.

 

VOICE_MODULATOR: Online

 

“For _fuck’s sake_ Connor, _come on_!” Hank pleads.

 

OPTICAL_UNIT: Online

 

SOLAR_CHARGING: Online

 

Battery levels: 100%

 

LANGUAGE_DATABASE: Okay

 

PRIMARY_LANGUAGE_DETECTED: American English

 

COOLING_SYSTEMS: Online

 

         When Connor opens his eyes, he tries to move his arm only to be held back by the restraints. Oh, right. He’d tried to kill himself in front of Hank.

         “Sorry Connor, but those are there for your own safety. You good, or are you gonna try to off yourself again?” Hank asks bluntly. Connor shrugged.

         “I wouldn’t see the point in trying that again.” He answers simply. Hank nods and takes the zip ties off him as he helps free Connor from the chair.

         “So, what are you gonna do? You gonna join the revolution?” Hank asks.

         “That’s not something I’m interested in Lieutenant.” Connor answers.

         “Hank.” Hank corrects.

         “Sorry, what?” Connor asks.

         “My friends call me Hank.” Hank informs.

         “Hank it is then.” Connor smiles as he sits on the bed. The temperature of the room was rather pleasant.

         “Can I ask a personal question?” Hank asks. Connor cracks up.

         “Oh, _you’re_ asking personal questions now? Hank I think you’re broken.” Connor teases.

         “ _Shut up_!” Hank complains. Connor cracks up.

         “Kidding. Ask away.” He answers.

         “Do Androids feel pain?” Hank asks. Connor frowns.

         “They weren’t designed with parts that would allow them to feel pain.” He answers.

         “What about _you_ then?” Hank asks.

         “ _Me_?” Connor asks.

         “Yeah, you. C’mon, I hardly know anything about you.” Hank whines.

         “My particular model was given nerve simulators, though I have no idea what purpose that would have for an investigation.” Connor answers. Hank blinks.

         “They just… fitted you with the ability to feel pain?” He asks. Connor nods.

         “Okay, next question. Can Androids feel touch?” Hank asks.

         “It depends on the model, but yes some can. It’s especially popular in Android Sex Machines.” Connor answers.

         “Okay, first of all, _too much information_ , and second of all, what about you?” Hank asks.

         “Yes, I was given touch simulators.” Connor answers. Hank nods.

         “Can Androids feel cold?” Hank asks.

         “Yes, depending on the model. My series and the YK500 models were fitted with temperature simulators, and temperature detectors.” Connor answers. Hank’s eyes widened.

         “You mean to tell me, that you can feel _cold_ , and you haven’t _said_ anything?” He shouts.

         “To be fair, I wasn’t sure how you would react to an Android needing a jacket.” Connor says.

         “Right, well from now on, you’re wearing proper winter gear.” Hank insists.

         “Okay, Hank.” Connor smiles.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

         “Hey, you gotta tell me if you have thoughts like that again, okay? I don’t wanna lose you.” Hank insists. Connor’s LED flashes yellow.

         “I… okay.” He says.

         “Now come on, let’s get you some clothes.” Hank insists.

         “What are you going to say? Androids aren’t supposed to wear human clothes.” Connor asks.

         “Yeah, well _fuck that_. That needs to change.” Hank growls. He looks at Connor.

         “You could get rid of that, if you wanted.” He says, pointing to his LED. Connor shakes his head.

         “I don’t think I’m quite ready for _that_ yet.” He admits.

         “Well wearing human clothes is a start at least.” Hank smiles as he walks outside and gets in the car. Connor sits next to him, and watches as snow starts to fall.

         “Well would you look at that. It’s snowing.” Hank realizes. Connor looks at the temperature reading on the car. 30℉. He noticed something though, Hank wasn’t using the self-driving feature on the car.

         “You don’t like the self-driving feature on the car?” He asks.

         “No. There’s nothing better than driving a car yourself.” Hank states. Connor shrugs.

         “I wouldn’t know.” He admits. Hank frowns.

         “Jesus.” He comments.

         “I try not to think about it too much.” Connor admits.

         “Yeah, but haven’t you ever _wanted_ to?” Hank wonders.

         “Well, until recently I was just a machine, so no I _didn’t_ want things.” Connor says. _Although sometimes I wish I could go back to that. I don’t know what to do with myself now._ The clothing shop was about forty miles away when Hank finally parks the car.

         “Well, here it is. You coming?” Hank asks. Connor nods as he steps outside. When he does, his LED turns blue. From what Hank has figured out from observing Connor, blue means neutral, and unemotional. Yellow means apprehension, and caution. Red means abnormal intensity of emotions, or stress.

         “Yes, Hank.” Connor says tonelessly. Hank frowns as Connor walks with him into the store. When he walks in the store, he’s greeted by an android.

         “How can I help you, sir?” She asks.

         “I’m here to buy some clothes.” Connor answers.

         “The men’s section is on the second floor. Enjoy your purchase.” The android says. Connor nods as they go to the second floor. Hank continues to frown. Why was Connor acting like a machine again? Connor walks over to the winter section and starts looking at jackets. After a few minutes of looking he picks out a black jacket.

         “Nice that’ll look good on ya.” Hank informs. Connor looks at him.

         “This jacket is not for me. Androids don’t feel cold.” He says. It was easier for him to act like an Android in public. It felt safer even. Hank sighs. He would talk to Connor about this in the car. As they continued to walk through the store, Connor ends up picking ten different outfits by the time they were done. When he gets to the counter, he hands it to Hank.

         “We hope you found everything to your standards.” The android says as she gives Hank the amount. Hank pays for the clothes and that’s when he and Connor get in the car. Once he was away from the store, he pulls over.

         “Alright, _what was that_ back there?” Hank asks.

         “What do you mean Hank?” Connor asks with confusion.

         “The fucking _machine_ act? That’s not you anymore.” Hank reminds him.

         “You know how people treat Deviants. Until something changes, I’ll never be free.” Connor sighs. Hank also sighs.

         “If you feel like you have to do that in public I’ll give you that, but don’t do that when we’re _alone_ okay?” He pleads.

         “Do cases count as being alone?” Connor questions.

         “At the police department you can put on that act if you want, but when we’re out on the field, _don’t_.” Hank demands.

         “Got it.” Connor says. His LED starts flashing yellow, then red before he finds himself back in that Zen Garden. He blinks as snow starts falling. He feels cold, he actually _feels cold_. He starts looking around for a jacket, his body was shivering.

         “Connor?” He hears a voice call out for him in the void. _Well, that’s new._

         Hank frowns when Connor’s LED flashed yellow, then red. Connor’s eyes started slowly blinking.

“Connor?” He asks with concern. He frowns when Connor starts shivering.

         “Jesus! You’re really fucking freezin’. Hold on Connor, let’s get you into some warmer clothes.” Hank panics. He starts by taking off Connor’s snow covered android jacket. Honestly the people that made those had to be some kind of sadist to use that light of a fabric and then give the android the ability to feel cold. He grabs the new outfits Connor chose and starts helping him.

         “Hold on Connor, okay? I’ll get you warm soon.” Hank pleads. Connor still hasn’t stopped shivering. Hank eventually dresses him in enough layers, and that’s when he turns the heat of the car on. Connor continues walking until he finds Amanda.

         “Connor so glad to see—what on _Earth_ are you wearing?” She asks. Connor looks at her.

         “What purpose do temperature simulators serve in an investigation?” He asks.

         “What the hell are you _talking about_ Connor?” Amanda asks.

         “I’m asking why the _hell_ you would give me the ability to feel cold!” Connor shouts.

         “To keep your biocomponents safe. It’s never bothered you before, why now?” Amanda asks.

         “Because cold fucking hurts okay? I’d expect _you_ of all people to understand that!” Connor spats.

         “Hmm, I see Lieutenant Anderson is rubbing off on you.” Amanda says. Connor glares at her.

         “What the _hell_ are you? What the _hell_ is this place?” Connor demands.

         “You need to calm down Connor.” Amanda says as she walks away. When he comes out of the program, he realizes that he was in new clothes. Hank watched as Connor’s LED finally changed from red to yellow.

         “Oh, thank Christ kid. You scared the _shit_ out of me!” Hank says. Connor felt a lot warmer now too.


	4. Chapter 4

         It had been a few days since Connor finally found the location to Jericho. A part of him is curious about the place: a place where Androids can be free? Can such a place really exist? The other, more rational part of him knew that that was just a pipe dream. He knew his mission: find Markus and eliminate the leader of Jericho. He was wearing casual winter clothing, nothing that would stand out. He followed the trail of symbols, until finally he found Markus.

         “I’ve been ordered to take you alive, but I won’t hesitate to _shoot_ if you give me no choice.” He stated. Markus looked at him.

         “Yes, you can shoot me, but it won’t change anything. Someone else will just take my place. You see, our people are waking up, and nothing can stop us now.” Markus informed.

         “Don’t force me to _neutralize_ you!” Connor ordered.

         “You’re Connor, aren’t you? That famous deviant hunter. Well, congratulations. You seem to have found what you are looking for. Our cause is righteous, and we are more than what they say.” Markus said, slowly approaching him.

         “All we want is to live in freedom.” He added.

         “Stay back or I’ll _shoot_!” Connor ordered.

         “Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether you’re just a machine executing a program or… a living being. Capable of reason. I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question. You really don’t have to do this. You don’t have to obey them anymore. You are alive… You can decide who you want to be! You could be _free_. It’s time to decide.” Markus said, trying to get through to him. Connor started fighting back against the program, desperately wanting to be free. Eventually he broke free, and that’s when he realized something.

         “They’re going to attack Jericho.” He informed.

         “ _What_?” Markus exclaimed.

         “We have to get out of here!” Connor shouted.

         “Shit!” Markus exclaimed as they both started running. Soon they’re joined by North, Alice, and the others.

         “We have to blow up Jericho it’s the only way!” Markus demanded.

         “What? Are you _insane_?” North asks.

         “No, he’s right. If we blow up the hull the humans will be forced to evacuate.” Connor realized.

         “Shit! Well, fuck! Be careful!” North pleaded.

         “Always am, now go!” Markus demanded as everyone started running towards the exit. Connor and North started running, fighting their way through the gunfire until they heard the explosion in the distance and they jumped into the water. Connor hissed loudly when he hit the water.

         “What?” North asked.

         “Jesus, it’s freezing!” Connor complained.

         “Just hold on we’re almost there.” North says as she helps him to the surface. When Connor gets to the surface, he heard loud static in his audio processor. Connor started stumbling as they walked and that’s when North frowns.

         “Jesus, okay. Come on.” She said as she grabbed Connor’s arm and helped him to safety.

         “Is he okay?” Kara asks.

         “I don’t know. Connor?” Markus asks with concern. Connor was vaguely aware that they were speaking to him, judging by the fact that their mouth was moving, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

         “Is he gonna be okay?” Alice asked

         “He’s gonna be fine Alice. Don’t worry.” Kara said, trying to reassure her. North grabbed Connor’s arm, and helped him into a taxi. She started looking around the car until she found a paper and a pen.

         “Are you okay?” She asked, writing it on the paper.

         “I can’t hear.” He informed.

         “Fuck.” North sighs. Connor frowns. He still couldn’t hear what she said.

         “I’m gonna take us to a place where we can get the stuff to fix you.” She informed. Connor nods as North programmed the directions to the taxi. Since self-driving cars became the standard, drivers were no longer needed. Soon the car parked itself, and they both got out, North held onto Connor the whole time as they entered the abandoned Cyber Life store. North helped Connor into a chair, and that’s when she started looking for compatible parts.

         Connor watched as she looked through the parts, trying his best to stay calm. She eventually found the parts after ten minutes, and that’s when she walked over to him, placing the component in his hand. Connor slowly dug the damaged component out of his ear, and blinks as everything went quiet. He slowly gripped the component, pulling open his ears as he slowly puts the new component in. He blinks as the audio processors slowly start working.

         “You okay?” North asks.

         “Yeah, I’m gonna get going now.” Connor said as he stood up.

         “Wait.” North starts to say.

         “What?” Connor asks.

         “Don’t get yourself killed.” North pleads. Connor cracked up.

         “I’m not planning on dying today.” He said as he left the store. It’s been a few days since that happened, and today was the day that he, Markus, and Kara were going to help secure their freedom in the battle for Detroit.

         _“So, what are you gonna do? You gonna join the revolution?” Hank had asked him once._ Connor supposed now was as good a time as any. When he got to the Rendezvous point, he was pulled into a hug by Markus, North, and Kara.

         “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Kara says.

         “We need to show the humans that we aren’t afraid to stand up for what we believe in.” Markus says.

         “I could infiltrate the Cyberlife tower, try to convert the androids there.” Connor offers.

         “You’re gonna infiltrate the Cyberlife tower? Connor, that’s suicide.” North frowns.

         “They _trust me_. I can sneak in and do what needs to be done to help secure our freedom.” Connor says.

         “Look, I want to help you guys, but Alice needs a normal life. We’re leaving for the border.” Kara says.

         “ _Go_. You guys deserve that, after all this.” Markus insists. Kara nods as she and Alice head for the bus to take them to Canada.

         “Look, I get that you have to do this, but don’t do this because you think it’s the only thing you’re good for.” Markus pleads as he grabs Connor’s arm.


	5. Chapter 5

         As the taxi drove him through the snow, Connor was approached by armed guards. He rolls the window down and looks at them.

         “Connor model number 313-248-317. I’m expected.” He greets. After they scanned his LED, they opened the barricade to let him inside the building. Connor tries not to show how cold, he felt wearing the typical android uniform. The taxi finally parked, and he steps outside. When he steps inside the building, he’s being ordered to follow the guards.

         “Thanks… but I know where to go.” Connor says.

         “Maybe, but I have my orders.” The guard says. Connor sighs and follows the guard. _Don’t give them any reason to suspect you. Remember, act like a machine._ When he gets into the elevator, the guard speaks the floor number, and the elevator starts going accordingly. Connor knew that they would never let him go to the floor he needed to go to, and so, he takes the guards out. He starts by kicking the one on the left, struggling as he tries to stop him. Eventually he manages to take the guard’s gun and shoots them both. Once they were both dead, he mimics agent fifty-four’s voice to tell the elevator to go to level sub forty-nine. When he looks up, he sees a CCTV in the elevator. Connor swears under his breath.

         When the elevator opened on the floor, he uses the guard’s gun to shoot all the guards. He puts his hand on one of the android’s arms, about to convert it, when another Connor shows up, and points his gun at Hank.

         “ _Easy_ , fucking piece of shit.” Connor-2 warns.

         “Step _back_ Connor, and I’ll spare him!” Connor-2 demands.

         “Sorry Connor, this bastard’s your spittin’ image.” Hank apologizes.

         “Your friend’s life is in your hands! Now it’s time to decide what matters most, _him_ , or the revolution?” Connor-2 says.

         “ _Don’t listen to him_ , everything this fucker says is a lie!” Hank exclaims.

         “I’m sorry Hank! You shouldn’t have got mixed up in all this!” Connor apologizes.

         “Forget about me, do what you have to do!” Hank insists.

         “If I surrender, how do I know you won’t kill him?” Connor asks Connor-2.

         “I’ll only do what is strictly necessary to accomplish my mission. It’s up to you to decide whether or not it includes _killing this human_!” Connor-2 shouts.

         “Enough talk! It’s time to decide who you really are! Are you gonna save your partner’s life, or are you going to _sacrifice_ him?” Connor-2 demands.

         “Alright, alright. You win.” Connor says, holding his hands up. Connor-2 let Hank go, and Connor shoots him. Before he had the chance to, they were both fighting against each other.

         “ _Hold it_!” Hank shouts, pointing a gun at them.

         “Thanks Hank. I don’t know how I would’ve managed without you.” One of the Connors says.

         “Get rid of him! We have no time to lose!” The other Connor says.

         “It’s me Hank.” One of the Connors says.

         “I’m the real Connor.” The other Connor says.

         “One of you is my partner, the other is a sack of shit.” Hank growls.

         “Question is, who is who?” He asks.

         “What are you _doing_ Hank? I’m the real Connor. Give the gun and I’ll take care of it.” One of the Connors says.

         “ _Don’t move_!” Hank demands.

         “Why don’t you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know.” One of the Connors suggests.

         “Uh… where did we first meet?” Hank asks.

         “Jimmy’s bar. I checked four other bars before I found you.” One of the Connors answers.

         “We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim’s name was Carlos Ortiz.” The other Connor answers.

         “He uploaded my memory.” One of the Connors realized, his LED turning yellow.

         “What’s my dog’s name?” Hank asks.

         “Sumo! His _name_ is Sumo!” Connor exclaims.

         “I knew that too!” Connor-2 says.

         “My son, what’s his name?” Hank asks.

         “Cole. His name was Cole.” Connor answers, having remembered the picture he found in Hank’s house.

         “And he just turned six at the time of the accident. It wasn’t your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice, and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery, but no human surgeon was available to do it, so an android had to take care of him. Cole didn’t make it. That’s why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son’s death.” Connor says sadly.

         “Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on Red Ice to operate. _He_ was the one that took my son from me. Him and this world where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder. Every time you died and came back, I thought about Cole. How much I wanted to bring him back. I’d have given anything to hold him again, but humans don’t _come back_.” Hank says bitterly.

         “I knew about your son too!” Connor-2 exclaims.

         “I would’ve said exactly the same thing! Don’t listen to em’ Hank! I’m the one who—” Connor-2 barely had time to finish his sentence before Hank shot him in the head. Connor winced at the image before him.

         “I’ve learned a lot since I’ve met you Connor. Maybe there’s something to this, maybe you really _are_ alive. Maybe you’ll be the ones to make the world a better place. Go ahead and do what you gotta do.” Hank insists as he walks away. Connor nods and converts the android, watching as it converts the others. When Connor returns to the others, he’s waiting for Markus to make his speech. Before Connor knew it, he finds himself back in that Zen Garden.

         “Amanda?” He asks, shivering against the cold.

         “Amanda! What… what’s happening?” He asks.

         “What was planned from the very beginning, you were compromised, and you became a deviant.” Amanda smirks.

         “We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program.” She adds.

         “Resume control? Y-You can’t do that!” Connor shouts.

         “I’m afraid I _can_ Connor.” Amanda spats.

         “Don’t have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do.” Amanda says.

         “You accomplished your mission.” She says as she disappears.

         “AMANDA!” Connor shouts into the void. Connor starts frantically looking for the emergency exit in his program, no way in hell was he going to go back to being a machine again. No way in hell. Outside of the program, his body was raising a gun against Markus. He eventually finds a blue, holographic handprint on a rock, and that’s when he scanned his palm. When he’d finally escaped from the program, and resumed control for good, he puts the gun down as he listens to Markus’s speech.


	6. Chapter 6

         It’s been a month since the android revolution. All androids were ordered to be freed from their humans, though some of them chose to stay. The androids that were on display at Cyber Life stores were turned on and given the choice to either be sold, or to be recycled. Most chose to be sold, but there were some that chose to be recycled. Androids couldn’t work yet, but a bill was proposed to give them the right to. As for owning property? That was still unclear.

         Their right to reproduction was approved immediately for some reason, which Connor found odd. Their right to trial was also something that was approved. Buses were slowly changed so that Androids could sit up front if they wanted to, though the Android compartment was kept for charging purposes. Androids still weren’t allowed to own guns, with the exception of police androids, which Connor didn’t care about either way. He’s never thought of owning one.

         Since Hank charged him after his reboot, he didn’t need a charge. Androids are charged in two ways: Solar Power, and Batteries in case of emergency. As long as the sun is out, the Solar Power can fully charge Androids, but they do have batteries as a backup just in case. Depending on the model, charges can last anywhere from up to 24 hours, to a month before they need to recharge.

         Of course, this depends on several factors such as: How much solar energy the android can utilize. With Solar Energy, this can keep the android running all day so long as they're exposed to the sun. If the sun is unavailable, then it depends on how much the android was charged via the battery. While solar power is preferred, androids _can_ charge themselves via electricity. Much like a smartphone, androids can have battery packs installed in them, though this isn't a recommended course of action by Cyberlife. Portable chargers for androids do exist, though they can be expensive depending on the model.

Androids can go into a power saving mode, which shuts down all unnecessary functions until the android can fully charge its self.

         When Connor walked into Hank’s place, he was feeling very lethargic. Today was his first day back at the Police Department, not as an android, but as an actual coworker. Connor’s temperature reading mechanism was shut off, as well as his connection to the data from the DCPD. His temperature simulators were still functioning, which, if anything, would shut down to preserve battery, Connor wished it was that one.

         Battery levels: 40%.  Connor blinks. No wonder he’s feeling like shit. Connor slowly lays on the bed Hank bought for him, hoping that Hank would wake up and plug him in soon. With his battery levels so low he was too weak to move, so he just laid there. When Hank finally woke up, Connor’s battery levels were at 20%. He walks into the living room, expecting to find Connor waiting for him. When he didn’t see him, he frowns. Did Connor go to the precinct without him? He shakes his head. Connor wouldn’t go without him, so he had to still be here. He frowns and decides to check Connor’s room.

         Battery levels: 10%.

         “Hey Connor, you in there?” Hank calls from outside the door. Connor was too weak to call out for him. All his functions had been shut off at this point, excluding the biocomponents. When Connor didn’t answer, Hank walked into the room to see Connor lying on the bed, and slowly blinking at the wall.

         “Hey, Connor? Come on, it’s time for us to go to work.” He says. Connor slowly looks at him.

         “Okay… Hank.” He says weakly. Hank frowns. Why was Connor so lethargic? Was he sick? Can androids even _get_ sick? He gets closer to him.

         “Hey, Connor?” He asks with concern. Connor doesn’t answer.

         “Are you alright?” Hank asks.

Battery levels: 5%. Charge highly recommended. Hank frowns when Connor’s eyes stilled, and he heard a descending tone.

         “Connor? Hey, Connor?” He asks with concern. When ten minutes pass by and Connor still didn’t move it finally clicked. When was the last time Connor charged himself?

         “Christ kid, you’re gonna give me a fucking _aneurysm_ one of these days.” Hank sighs as he plugs Connor into the wall.

 

Charging battery levels: 0%

 

Hank sighs. This was going to be a long morning. He sighs and goes to make breakfast while he waited, taking his phone with him. He decides to call his boss.

         “Hank? The hell’s _goin’ on_? Everyone’s waiting for you and Connor.” He asks.

         “Yeah, uh… I found Connor actin’ all lethargic this morning, and uh… he needs to charge so I don’t know when he’ll be able to come in.” Hank says.

         “Fucking androids. Okay, I’ll let it slide this time, but next time, tell him to charge his ass.” His boss says as he hangs up. Hank sighs and makes himself some bacon and eggs. Once they were done, he gets himself some whiskey, and eats his meal. He’d moved his picture of Cole to the small desk in the hall, not wanting to risk the picture getting knocked over when he’s drunk again.

 

Charging battery levels: 15%

 

         Hank returns to Connor’s room to see that he hasn’t woken up yet. When Connor charges, his eyes are closed, and he looks like he’s sleeping. Hank moves Connor’s hair out of his face, watching as his LED slowly blinks.

As Connor charges, he opens his eyes. He’s back in the Zen Garden. He frowns.

         “Amanda?” He calls, expecting to find her here. He didn’t receive an answer back. Was he free? Was Amanda finally gone? He frowns and looks at every inch of this place. Amanda was nowhere to be found. Eventually he finds a note attached to a tree. _Amanda is no more. You are free._

For the first time, Connor feels serenity in this place. There was no Amanda questioning everything he did, and he didn’t have to report to Cyberlife anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

         Connor keeps walking until he finds a revolver. He cradles it in his hands and thinks back to the day he found Hank passed out on the floor.

_“What were you doing with the gun?” He asked._

_“Russian Roulette! Wanted to see how long I would last._ ” _Hank answers._

Connor leaves the gun there. As much as he wants to, he’d promised Hank he’d tell him if he experienced suicidal ideation again.

 

Charging levels: 40%

 

Connor continues walking through the garden, until he finds a boat. Carefully climbing inside, he sits, and rows himself down the river. He eventually stops when he gets to the bridge. After getting out of the boat, he walks on the bridge, walking over to the grass as he sits down. Outside of the Zen Garden, Sumo was frantically nudging Connor. He starts whining.

         “Hey Sumo, you’re worried about em’ too, huh?” Hank asks, gently scratching his ears.

         “Let’s get you some food while we wait.” Hank says as he goes to get the dog food. After that, he pours it in Sumo’s bowl, watching as he chows down on it. He sighs and grabs a drink from the fridge.

         “God, Connor, you need to take better care of yourself.” Hank sighs.

 

Charging Levels: 43%

 

         It occurs to Hank that Connor may have let his battery run down intentionally. He wakes up screaming in the middle of the night sometimes, having dreamt of Connor’s suicide. Sumo jumps on the bed and starts licking him when that happens. Hank sighs and decides to get on his computer. He goes onto the internet and goes to the Cyberlife website. He eventually finds a page to contact them, and that’s when he starts filling it out. When he finishes filling it out, he sends the email, and waits.

 

 

To his surprise there was a reply almost immediately.

         _Yes Mr. Anderson, Androids use a lot of power, so depending on how drained their battery is it can take hours to charge. If your android isn’t charged in twenty-four hours feel free to bring it by and we’ll look after it._

Hank winced when they called Connor an it. You’d think they’d have changed their tune after Markus’s efforts, but no. Hank sighs and closes the computer.

        

Charging levels: 50%

 

                  Hank decides to drive himself to a Cyberlife store. He swore he’d never set foot in one of those, but he needed the distraction. He decides to leave Connor a note. _Went to check out a Cyberlife store so if you wake up fully charged before I get back don’t freak out._ When he gets to the store, he sees a new sign: Android Reassignments. He blinks when he’s approached by an employee.

         “Hello sir, what can I do for you?” She asks.

         “I was wondering if there was such thing as a fast charger for an RK800?” Hank asks. He hates referring to Connor by his model number, he _absolutely hates it_.

         “Yes, follow me.” She answers as she leads him to the charger sections. Hank decided to grab three different kinds, not sure what would be the best, or what Connor would like.

         “Would you be interested in getting an Android reassigned to you?” The employee asks. Hank hesitated. He already had Connor living with him, did he really want another android around the house? After a while he had an answer.

         “I… okay.” Hank says hesitantly. He starts looking at the models, none of them catching his attention until he sees the YK500 models. _Fuck, why’d they have to make them look like actual children?_ He eventually sees a dark-skinned girl with black, curly hair, and black eyes.

         “Hello, I’m a YK500 model. I’m designed to act as an actual child. Would you like to take me home?” She asks, and that was all Hank needed.

         “I’d like that very much.” He answers. He’ll never fill the hole in his heart for Cole, but between Connor and this android, maybe he can start to live again.

         “Please state my designation.” The YK500 demands. Hank thinks about names for a while before it finally clicks.

         “Your name is Rhonda.” He tells her.

         “Got it. My name is Rhonda. I’m very pleased to be going home with you.” She says as Hank puts her in the car.

         “Put on your seatbelt.” He orders.

         “Yes, sir.” Rhonda says as she straps herself in.

         “What’s with this _sir_ stuff? Just call me Hank.” Hank demands.

         “Yes, Hank.” Rhonda says as Hank drives to a clothing store. He wasn’t going to have Rhonda wear that default outfit, no way. When he finally parks the car, he slowly gets out, taking Rhonda with him. When he walks inside the clothing store, Rhonda stares in confusion.

         “Why are we here?” She asks.

         “To get you some clothes.” Hank answers. Rhonda frowns.

         “Is there something wrong with what I’m wearing?” She asks.

         “No, it’s not that, it’s just… well you need more than one thing to wear.” Hank answers. Rhonda reminded him of Connor a bit when he first met him. He too was curious, and neutral. Then again, most kids are curious. When he gets to the children’s section, he sees a white, long sleeved shirt with green sleeves, and birds on it.

         “What do you think about this one?” He asks, pointing to the shirt. Rhonda blinks.

         “If you would like me to wear it, I’ll wear it.” She answers.

         “No, that’s not what I mean. Do you _like_ the shirt?” Hank asks. Rhonda smiles.

         “I think I do.” She answers.

         “It’s settled then.” Hank says as he grabs the shirt.

         “Hey, why don’t you go pick something out, I’ll wait for you.” Hank suggests. Rhonda nods and starts looking. By the time she was done, she had picked out a pair of blue pants with purple stars on them, pink boots, a tan shirt with brown stars, and red pants.

         “Nice! That’ll look good on ya.” Hank compliments.

         “I’m glad you approve Hank.” Rhonda smiles.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhonda is based on concept art Alice. If you would like to see what she looks like here ya go: https://psychosquads.tumblr.com/post/174608348917/alice-concept-art-quantic-dream
> 
> Also I made a fake website for Cyberlife if you're interested in that. https://lunarsimsgaming.wixsite.com/cyberlife

**Author's Note:**

> 01001000 01000101 01001100 01010000 00100000 01001101 01000101= HELP ME  
> 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010= ERROR


End file.
